Life of Dakama
" Wake up, don't die!" she held his beaten body, she looks at his smashed PAK," You're going to be alright." " Don't lie to me" " Huh?" she says uneasily. He leans his body upwards, kissing her lips, and collapses. " Goodbye," his body begins to fade away. She screams. " No, no I'll fix you," she breaks down, his body is gone," I'll fix, I'll fix you," she begins to sob hysterically, her heart is broken. It faded away with his body. Dakama wakes up violently. " Dang it, why that dream, why that dang dream," she grabs her chest, " It burns more the sun." A tall Irken enters, his presence is the darkness itself. " You had that dream again, didn't you?" his voice angry, Dakama looks down, upset. " Just forget him, I'm your love!" He leans forward to kiss her, but she retreats. " Dang it! Why must your heart belong to him, he's gone! You can never bring him back!" his voice becomes hurt, and her Dakama's face becomes stern. " I have no love, I have no heart. No Irken does!" she states. He chuckles, but the laugh is bitter. " There is no time to lose, we need to increase our army" She frowns, showing her true feelings. He watches her, sees that she still grieves is loss, and exits the door. She puts on her headphones, and turns up the volume, Funeral plays: Im coming up only to hold you under Im coming up only to show you wrong and to know you is hard we wander to know you all wrong we won Ooooohh oooohh Ooooohhhoohhhhooh Really to late to call so be waiting for morning to wake you is hard begun to know me as hard be goin' mad is to know me all wrong (be mud) and every occasion ill be ready for the funeral every occasion once more its called the funeral every occasion of im ready for the funeral and every occastion of one billion day funeral im coming up only to show you down fled im coming up only to show you wrong to the outside of the debby the analouge for days and countries hang there long I looked to my right. There was tall Irken in red. To my right, a shorter Irken in yellow. I had no idea what they wanted. They just came up to me suprisingly, and now, they're just staring at me. It's scary. " YOU ME FRIENDS NOW!" they said loudly. "What?" "J-JINX!" they said at the same time. "DOUBLE JINX!" I became annoyed and ran away as they were endlessly repeating jinx. Stupid Skittlez, this is her fault. I hate her so much. Someone tagged me from behind. It was Meen. " Hi-hi M-Meen," I blushed. " I know it was you," he said. "W-what?" " You come back here Meen, I'm not done with you!" LiAnn said angrily. He went to argue to LiAnn about something on diarrhea or old people, I couldn't comprehend. I went to my room, put on my headphones, and listened to My Love, by Sia. I fell asleep, I knew Irkens didn't sleep, but, somehow, I did. I sighed deeply, and rested. I rested on my beloved Elij. I woke up abrubtly. It was my room, but not exactly. It looked like my room in-"NO!" I yelled. He ran in. He hugged me. " I knew you'd come back" I pushed him angrily," Get off me Nightmare. I hate you!" He looked at me sadly. "Why?" Everthing became blurry and disorted. I grabbed my head. A serious migraine was happening. I woke up with Skittlez shaking me vigorously. "What in th 7 Szarias are you doing!" "Don't scare me again," she began to tear up and walked out. "Skittlez.." stupid nightmare meen. It started to rain. I walked in the rain and let it burn. The pain felt good. Until Meen of course, pulled me inside and lectured me. I ignored him. Why didn't he let me burn? He told me some stupid thing about how the Irken empire needs as many qualified Invaders as it can. Screw him. He grounded me, what am I, a smeet? For the rest of the day, I stood in the corner, listening to "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf. That's just how I felt. I will break into your thoughts With what's written on my heart I will break, break I'm so sick, Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick If you want more of this We can push out, sell out, die out So you'll shut up And stay sleeping With my screaming in your itching ears I'm so sick, Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick Hear it, I'm screaming it You're heeding to it now Hear it! I'm screaming it! You tremble at this sound You sink into my clothes And this invasion Makes me feel Worthless, hopeless, sick I'm so sick, Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick I'm so sick Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, selfishness I'm so I'm so sick I'm so I'm so sick " I hate you DAD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, smashing a test tube on the ground. " I dont' care if I'm your clone, I will never be like you. Paranormal science, is still science no matter what you say!" He stared at me, and for the first time in my life, he took off his goggles, revealing beautiful honey eyes, sparkling with tears. I drew back, hesitating, hoping he wouldn't punish me. " I'm sorry son," his voice shivering, full of emotion, " I just thought, that in a way, you were me, and that you would grow up like I did," there was a pause in his voice and took a deep breath, " But I guess neglecting you and your sister lead you to this way. You finding only comfort in your paranormal studies, and your sister burying her feelings in pizza and video games. I don't blame you." For the first time ever, I truly felt my heart beat, I've never really felt truly sad, maybe dissappointed, but not sad. I couldn't take it in, I ran out of his lab, I looked back, only to see him go back to his desk and return to his expirements. I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed. I wanted some comfort, but Gaz didn't show compassion, and Thorn was off to Nyancattica or something like that. Maybe I could go see Skittlez, but Zim was there. You know what? I thought screw it, I'm going to see Skittlez. I ran to her seeking some compassion. When I got to her house, I saw a tall, pale skinned girl, lying on the ground. I stepped forward, and she turned her gaze towards me, as though she could hear everything. She stood up quickly, and I saw how beautiful she was. " What do you want?" her voice was cold and unfeeling, " If your looking for Skittlez, she's not here. She's at the park with Zim." " How-how did you know I was looking at Skittlez." " That stupid look on your face told me everything. And I can hear your heart beat from mile, dork," she said with a nasty tone. She was nothing like Skittlez, I don't see how she could put up with something like this, even Zim isn't this arrogant. " Don't compare me with Zim. That idiot is a failure. He isn't even a real invader." " How did you know what I was think-wait, Zim's not a real invader?" " Oops, not supposed to say that, oh well. Don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you," her tone of voice wasn't very threatening, but more bored, much like Gaz's. " So, are you going to leave or hang out with me?" I was suprised, it seemed she enjoyed my company, and kind of enjoyed hers. Although, she made feel short, considering how tall she was. She reached for me, and patted my head. " I don't see why people call your head big, it looks normal to me. And even so, if the head is large compared to the proportion to the body, the smarter someone is." I guess she isn't dumb, and hey, she didn't call my head big, unlike everyone else. " Wait, how do you know that people call my head big?" " Whenever Zim's sees something big, he always compares it to your head, ooh that came out wrong," she chuckled, it seemed warmer compared to the way she talked. I sighed," Figures. Well, I feel better now. Bye." Before I could leave, she grabbed my hand. "Uh, comeback again," she blushed," I mean if you want to hangout again. Don't think I like you, it's just that Skittlez wants me to make more friends." I smiled and shook her hand, she was acting awfully awkward. " 'Kay," I said. I walked home. I still didn't know her name. " HEY!" I turned around to see the girl running towards me. " My name's Dakama. I already know your name, it's Dib. Heh, are name's both start with "D"." She smiled. " Huh, I guess they do." Dakama ran back to the house. So now, the only promblem is to repair me and my dad's relationship. As soon as I got home, I hugged Gaz. " Get off me idiot!" I ignored her remark and went and hugged dad. " I love you dad." He smiled. " I love you ,too son, I love you, too." Today I felt happy. I hope I see Dakama again tomorrow I couldn't wait to see her. My enthusiasm was a bit much to handle, but I couldn't wait to see her. I rang the doorbell to an odd looking house. A pale girl with long, black hair answered the door. Her cold, green eyes intimidated me, although I could not see her other eye because her overhang was covering it. " I-Is Dakama here?" I stuttered. " Yes, this is she," she said in a bored,sarcastic tone. My eyes widened, I hugged her. " What the hel-" " It's me, X2, don't you remember?" She smiled and held me closely. " I've missed you," she said, her teeth showing like diamonds. Dakama gestured me to come in. I sat on a brown couch in what seems to be a living room. She looked displeased. " What's wrong?" I asked questionly. " Did you forget? We used to do it all the time," at first I didn't understand, but then I had an "oh" moment. I grabbed her hand and rested her head on my thigh. She let out a sigh of relief and placed my hand on her chest. This felt like old times. " Remember how we used to do this all the time." " Yeah, it got Elij so mad," she looked shocked, her eyes tracing away. Patting her cheek gently," I'm sorry." " It's all right," she tried to smile, but her eyes still looked away. My finger slowly reached towards her eye, taking off her contact, showing her blood red eyes. " I remember when your eyes where purple, like fluoride. That's why your teeth are so white," she giggled at my joke. " I've something to tell you." "Oh?" " I know this might be a shock. Especially since the attack, but- I love you." She propped herself up. " I know, I love you, too," she smiled. " No, you don't understand," I looked down and slowly looked up, moving my face towards her's, lips almost touching, " I love you." She looked shocked, but as I was drawing my face away, she pressed her lips against mine. " It's okay. I told you, I love you, too," Dakama slowly moved towards me, resting her head my shoulder, " I loved you for a long time. Like Elij. But- our love was forbidden, so I stuck to just being friends. Since you are not Irken. Well, at least your race is all tall. I make other people feel short, but with you, I'm the short one," she laughed. I laughed ,too. I kissed her, just to make sure this was real. Zim ran in. " Dakama, who's that?! AND WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOU CONTACTS?!" " It's an old friend, cool your jets." He looked at me coldly, and jumped into the toilet elevator. Zim was mad. He knew X2. X2 was an enemy. A million times worse than the Resisty. Not Vortion, nor was he a stupid Blorchian, he was a highly intelligient Floradite from planet Peridox. But, I will not let Zim touch him! I've already lost Elij stupidity. " You need to get rid of him!" Zim said with strong overtones of anger. " Leave him alone!" I looked at him, the glare was icy. He backed down. Zim knew I was taller than him, and more powerful. He could never scare me. I turned around, only to get a sneek attack on my right leg. Falling down, I gave him a cocky look, " Is that all you got?" But my leg hurt alot, since when did he get so strong? But I will not back down. I threw a fury of punches, mostly aiming for his weak spot, the center torso. Zim fell back, coughing up blood. I was about to deliver the final blow, when someone grabbed my arm. At first, I thought it was Skittlez, ready to lecture me, but it was X2. His face had a sad, pained expression. What's wrong?" I asked. "Well...," he ran his hand through his thick, turquoise hair. That was habit of his when he was upset. " Your upset, aren't you?" "Please stop it, I'll leave." I turned around, what the heck is he talking about? " No! I'm protecting you! I can't lose you!" I cried, collapsing to my knees, sobbing. X2 sighed, and left into the fog. I tried reaching for him, but Zim held me back. He embraced me in his arms, and I sat there, sobbing. Zim had a guilty impression on his face. " I HATE YOU!" I screamed in his face. His eyes were teary. What the HELL was he so sad about. He didn't lose his love. He just stood there, with that stupid face. I wanted to punch it, but I was too weak, and just ran into my room. I collapsed on my bed, sobbing. GOD DANG IT! I walked in, after a brief jog. My head turned towards the couch, where a short irken, with oddly no uniform, sat. I glared at him coldly, " Who are you." He didn't seem intimidated. Although, that was a sign of actual intelligience. I leaned towards him, now with softer tone, " Who are you?" He turned his head towards me, and smiled. " My names Grim," he pushed his hand forward, " Wait, how did you get in here? Humans aren-" I took off my disguise. Grim looked suprised. " Man, your tall, but what about the wig?" My eyes traced down. "It's real," I said, stroking it. The Earth began to shiver violently, I grabbed onto Grim. " Woah, what's wrong?" he said, he was unaffected. That must mean- "NIGHTMARES!" "Hey, what's wrong with nightmares?" he said, looking at me oddly. " He's coming for me!" "Who?" " NIGHTMARE MEEN!" I embraced Grim more tightly, he blushed. "Uhh..." " Dakama... I'm coming for you," a faint voice said in the distance. I began to heave heavily. My body became weak, I collapsed. " Crap, I lost," the last thing I saw was Grim, staring at me. I opened my eyes slowly, every time I blinked, my head ached. My hands gentley reached towards my long hair, but all they got a hold of was cold air. And suprisingly, I couldn't see with my left eye, and as I approached it, it was covered in bandages. My eyes traced down, I wasn't wearing my clothes, they were, different. The cold caught up with me and embraced me. I shivered, I wasn't wearing a shirt, more of a bandage styled bra. Uh, what is going on? My voice was small but I manged to talk, " What's going on?" Zim came in, he smiled, that was a first. He reached towards me, fondling me warmly. " How are you doing, big sis'?" This warm approach shocked me, and I think he sensed the static. He let go, and grinned gleefully. Warm tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them from my face. " Huh, what's going on?" " Oh, there's something we need to fix. Your still emotionally unstable," he chuckled, I was confused. I became ill tempered with his happiness, but somehow, I didn't really feel that way, and my heart began to be warm. My hands pressed against my chest, there was a beat. " Oh, and I gave you a heart, although, I pretty sure you already had one." My tears became heavier, and I don't know why, but I embraced Zim. At that moment, I remebered everything. Nightmare Meen had killed me. But I'm alive now, and it was because of Zim. " How long has it been, Zim?" " Nine months. You should see the Dib head, he has become as tall as you." " Dib?," my heart jumped with joy at the thought of Dib. We walked out, Zim holding me up, like a mother with her child. Everyone was outside, several faces to greet me with warm smiles. Skittlez was the first to embrace me, her head resting on my chest, as though as she was listening to my heart. " It beats like a bass, loud and proud." Dib came slowly towards me, Zim was right, he did become tall. His eyes looked into mine, they were filled with thought. " So your Irken huh, I never imagined it." A feel of dissapointment came from him, but he smiled, and it was cold. And after several greetings and hugs, I began to expect X2 to arrive. I glanced left and right, but no sign of him. " Where's X2?" Skittlez looked down. " Well, you see," she paused and moved a stray hair from her face, and she looked forward, and her tone became cold," He was killed by the Tallest. I tried to stop them, but," she paused once more, this time longer, and her voiced cracked," I tried, I really did. I'm sorry." Suprisingly, I took the news well. " That's alright. Everyone has to die sometime." " But-" " No, you tried, and that's all that matters." Skittlez looked at me confusingly. Why was I being so nice? I chuckled," Although, I didn't, thanks to Zim." Zim smiled politely, although his eyes showed something else. Was it fear, or confusion? I'm not sure. I glanced towards Grim, he was hidden in the corner. " I'm sorry I missed the flick, I really wanted to see it." Grim looked slowly towards me and smiled politely. " No, that's all right, it's not like you had a choice, oops, that came out wrong." He looked guilty, but I patted his cheek. " No, that's alright." I walked into my room, and took my ipod from under my bed, untouched, threw on my headphones, and turned to Let it there be Morning, by the Perishers. Yes, let there be morning. I looked tenderly at his small, green face. All his fears and anxieties, gone. He was still charging from the most emotionally brutal moment in his life, the lose of his love. Oh, well, he was better off as narcissist anyway. His magenta eyes began to open widely. "Why is your face so close to mine?" he said, voice hinted with shock. "Oh, sorry," I said, retreated and sitting back upright. He sighed. " Zim, what's wrong?" " Get out. I do not like you. Back there, you were as useful as GIR. I hate you, get out!" his voice was toned with anger. I just stared at him. " I SAID TO GET THE HELL OUT! WHAT ARE YOU, A WORM BABY?!" he screamed. I got up, and started to walk away. What's with him? But that's how I acted when I lost Elij, so I have no room to talk. Right before I walked out the room, Zim said, "Wait." I turned around, thinking he was going to apologize, a cry to me some sob story. But he did the exact opposite. He was sticking out his middle finger out, both his middle fingers and mouthed: Fuck You I slumped against the wall, looking towards the colorless ceiling. My world was losing it's ground, and I was going down with it. Zim was being a little bitch, and the ones I loved were either dead, or they disowned me. Skittlez was gone, she loved me, but I rejected her love with an ice cold shoulder. Dib disowned me, after he found out I was irken, our friendship had reduced to nothing. Nothing. That's what I am, a big nothing, and I hate myself for it. I couldn't enjoy life, and despised everyone around, only because I really hated myself. I began to grow angry, and threw my fist against the wall, leaving it with a big, bloody dent. All my knuckles were bleeding, and I hate the sight of blood. I ran to my medicine box and rubbed some Vortion lotion on it. It made it worse. "PIECE OF SHIT!" I howled, thowing the bottle on the ground, spilling it on the ground. The floor began to melt. I knew who did this. " ZIM!" He came into my room, first in suprise, but his face relaxed into a malicious grin. "What?" he said sarcastically. "You know what you little shit," I said, my tone very angry. He chuckled. "I was wondering when my little prank would work," Zim said, repeatedly giggling like a little school girl. I wanted to punch the smirk of his cocky, green face, and I did. He flew against the living room wall like a ball that hits the ground. But like a ball, he bounced back and struck me powerfully in the stomach. "Bitch!," I cried, coughing up blood. He laughed, it was raining, and his laugh matched the booming thunder outside. Zim's laugh began to die, and his face became firm and as solid as stone. "You know what I was thinking, now that Skittlez is gone," he paused, her name still pulled his heartstrings. He took a deep breath,"Now that Skittlez is gone, I no longer need your presence in my house. Take your belongings and leave." He pointed to the front door. He jumped back to his lab, but then stopped and turned around. He looked at me,"And computer, make sure she leaves." "Yes sir." I began to hastily gather my belongings into my traveling PAK and walked out into the pouring rain. Looking at the sky, I thought: Where to now?